Mega Man Starforce: Akito's love story
by Beast Out Ghost
Summary: Even sharks can fall in love, but this one is already as soft as it is, so.
1. Chapter 1

"Mega Man Starforce: Akito's love story"

Chapter 1 – Chivalry:

**This fanfiction is to tell that a shark may fall in love (you know what I mean if you already read my previous fanfics, you know that I'm talking about Akito).**

"Akito, stop reading, your eyes are getting squared, literally." Pat said, as Akito showed his eyes kind of squared, but then he made force and they returned to normal.

"But these books are as good as the author's fan fictions." Akito said.

"Look, we both know that there are only some things that are better than the author's fan fictions… wait! Do I have to say this on the script? Moving on, you're reading those books for weeks, enough." Jack said.

"I just can't get enough of these books." Akito said as he and the others received a mail from doctor Goodball, asking them and the others to see a new ally at WAZA. "Who could he be?"

At WAZA:

"Akito, if you don't stop skating backwards and reading at the same time, you'll break your neck." Geo warned.

"It's okay…" Akito said, as he crashed into someone. "I'm so sorry, here's your book. Wait, is the same as mine!" he said as he picked up the book.

"Apologies accepted. You're quite a gentleman." a beautiful voice said. When Akito got up from the floor, he saw a beautiful girl, with long golden brown hair (with two little balls of hair, it's like in the anime, its part of the haircut), cyan eyes and she was wearing cyan casual clothes. He was amazed from her beauty.

"Hi, I'm Akito." He said, quite nervous.

"My name is Mary, nice to meet you. Are you EM wave warriors too?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, I'm Geo and these are Sonia, Pat, Jack, Shun, Angie and you already know Akito."

"Want to battle?" Mary asked.

"Wait! So early? Why?" Akito asked.

"The only way to really know someone is by fighting, although I don't like to fight." Mary explained.

"Ok, Agito is anxious to fight." Akito said, leaving Mary confused.

"He has double personality." Sonia said.

"Oh..." Mary whispered, feeling sorry for him.

"I'm ready, Transcode: Twins Shark!" Agito said, transforming.

"This is my partner, Perseus." Mary said, as an EM wave being, similar to Omega-xis in form, but with a knight's helmet in the head and instead of claws there were a sword and a shield. "Transcode: Perseus War!" she said, as she took out her Univ Cellf and transformed. Transformed, she was like a female knight, with a cyan armor, a huge sword on her back, strange objects in her wrists, but all that Akito could think was in her golden brown hair, luckily, it was Agito fighting. "I'm known for always defeating my opponent's with one attack."

"And that interests me because…?" Twins Shark asked.

"Just an advertiser."

"So let's begin!"

**Is Twins Shark going to defeat a knight? Is Perseus War going to defeat a shark? Do this questions at the end of each chapters are starting to be annoying? Review this, add this to your favorite stories, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mega Man Starforce: Akito's love story"

Chapter 2 –Titans' Fight:

**The knight vs. the shark. An epic fight is about to happen.**

"Shark Fin Slicer!" Twins Shark said, as he kicked upwards, while he's air trek was glowing, making an energy attack, in form of shark fin.

"Shields of War!" Perseus War said, as the strange objects in her wrists (it was in her description) opened and revealed two big shields (if you've seen Percy Jackson and the lightning thieves, the shield he uses, is the same). As soon as the attack collided with the shields, it was unbelievable. The attack was completely nullified, without leaving a scratch in her shields.

"What?" Twins Shark asked surprised from what just happened.

"Disks of War!" Perseus War said, as she launched her shields in Twins Shark's direction. For his luck, he was fast enough to dodge them.

"That's the attack that defeats anyone? I just had to move some steps aside."

"Yeah, because it's not a normal disk, it's a boomerang!" Perseus War said, as Twins Shark turned backwards and saw the disks coming in his direction.

"Heavy Kick!" Twins Shark said, kicking the shields, so they were redirected.

"The first enemy that wasn't defeated by my shields. This will be interesting." Perseus War said, as the shields returned to her wrists and closed.

"I'm the perfect warrior; I don't have any weak spot." Twins Shark said.

"We'll see that, War Scope!" Perseus War said, as she pressed a button in her ear armor, and started to analyze Twins Shark.

"Name: Twins Shark

Element: Mix (Fire, Wood, Elec and Water)

Attributes: Wind

Abilities: Heavy Skate, Fast Swim, Heaven and Hell, Angel's Guard, Hell Power and High Flight.

Body definition: Muscular structure, Shark Fin at the back, jet boosted skates. Depending on the environment, his element changes (example: underwater he turns into a Water attributed fighter). He has four wings, the upper left and lower right wings are angel wings, perfect to fly and dash; the upper right and lower left are "devil" wings, perfect for flying impacts." A computerized voice said to Perseus War.

"You have quite the muscles, but you have one weak spot." Perseus War said, as she took out her sword.

"As I said, I have no weak spot. Flame Hell Kick!" Twins Shark said, as his right foot caught fire and dashed in Perseus War direction.

"Shields of War!" Perseus War said, as the shields opened and stopped the attack.

"Now Akito!" Twins Shark yelled, as a bright light came out of his body, as his angel wings disappeared and the clothes were completely dark red and another Twins Shark jumped, but with the angel wings and the clothes were completely white, but the covered eye was the right (in other words, it was Akito and the other was Agito). "Flame Hell Kick!" Twins Shark Devil (AKA Agito) said, kicking the other shield, but instead of pushing Perseus War, he was the one being pushed.

"Light Speed Cut!" Twins Shark Angel (AKA Akito) said, as he suddenly vanished, a second after he reappeared, some meters away from Perseus War back, and another second after that, a crash noise was heared from Perseus War shield, but no damage was made again.

"Akito, start our new technique!" TSD said, as TDA started to focus and a wind pillar appeared around him. "Heavy Kick!" he said, as he jumped and hit Perseus War shields and jumping, because of the rebound, and jumped in TDA's direction and as soon as they were just some centimeters away from each other, a pillar of light appeared and after it disappeared, they had disappeared and a huge shark with four wings (2 of angel and 2 of devil) was flying and dashed in Perseus War direction, trying to bite her.

"Now I'm going to unleash my main attack. Sword of War!" she said, as she took her sword and the sword grew with cyan energy and slashed the shark in half, from up to down.

"I'm not finished yet! I'm going to unleash my most powerful attack! Death Comet!" Twins Shark said, fused, as he reappeared and made a tornado of winds and fire around him. Then, the tornado formed a giant ball of fire and wind energy in his right foot and shot it. As soon as Perseus War, an explosion occurred, leaving her in her normal state. "Flame Hell Kick!" Twins Shark said, dashing in her direction, with the foot on fire.

Mary was as scared as if she saw hell. She was defenseless, she was about to get killed and by someone she just met. She closed her eyes and hoped that she'd wake up in Heaven. She didn't hear a thing; she just opened her eyes again and saw Akito in his normal form, with a worried, surprised and questioned face.

"Which one of you scared me? You or Agito?"

"Agito. When we're fused, we can only perform Flame Hell Kick when his on the command."

"Then, call him." Mary said. Akito switched and then she slapped him.

"That's going to leave a mark." Jack said, as all others started to laugh.

"Ouch, that one was so strong that I think I almost broke my neck." Akito said.

"Agito was asking for that. I mean, he scared me to death. But, you're a kind person."

"But we only talked, like, 4 times."

"But when someone has double personality, the personalities are the opposites."

After some time, talking to everyone and knowing their new friend better:

"_Dude, forget it, you won't be able to ask her out, you don't have the guts." Agito said in his mind._

"_Shut up! Plus, I don't even have a chance." Akito said._

"_Why?"_

"_Because, as the legend says, Perseus and Andromeda fall in love with each other. Shun's Andromeda and Mary's Perseus, pure logic."_

"_Dude, that's just a legend. See Pat's case: I don't quite remember Twins falling in love with fishes."_

"_Maybe you're right. But how should I ask her out?"_

"_You're on your own."_

"_Can't you help me?"_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because the chapter's over."_

**Is Akito brave enough to ask Mary out? Is Mary going to accept if so? Review this, add this to your favorite stories, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Mega Man Starforce: Akito's love story"

Chapter 3 –Little Pet:

**Finally, the end of a romance, once again.**

"Hey, why don't we form a group?" Angie asked to Sonia and Mary.

"And how would we call it? We can't be the Shoulder Hair because I have long hair. And I won't cut to the shoulder like you 2 because it doesn't suit me." Mary said, making Sonia and Angie question what the problem to have hair to the shoulders was.

"And I'm already in other group." Sonia said.

"But the Univ Cellf lets you be in 3 groups at the same time." Mary said, but an idea suddenly hit her as hard as the slap she gave Agito in the previous chapter. "What about Girl Power?"

"I like it, since we're all girls and we powerful, it's the best name I could imagine." Angie said.

"Ok, but changing subject…" Sonia said, as they made the group. "What did you learned about KG?"

"Who?" Mary asked.

"Akito and Agito. I think that they should be called like that when we talk about both of them." Sonia justified.

"Ok… Agito is a big jerk, but Akito is a sweet, I mean, just some talk, but the fight he made, he was acrobatic, powerful, agile, just the perfect fighter." Mary answered, with passion in Akito's part.

"Do you like him?" Angie asked, with a naughty voice.

"What?" Mary asked, blushing a lot, making a surprised face. Sonia and Angie were approaching her face, with naughty smiles, trying to make her confess. "Ok… yeah, I kinda like him, but not that way, I mean, we just met."

"But if you described him with that with a passionate voice, you have to admit it." Angie said.

"Great friends you are." Mary said with a sarcastic face and voice.

"Ok… And you go to which school?" Sonia asked.

"Tomorrow I'm changing to Echo Ridge Elementary."

"Great! That's our school, so we're going to see each other for some time." Sonia said, excited.

"Yeah…" Mary said, thinking about Akito.

At Geo's home:

"Pat, Shun, Akito, is not that I don't like having you here, but we don't have much space for you living here." Hope said.

"But we gain our own money, the only problem is home." Shun said.

"And there's plenty of space in Geo's room, so what's the problem."

"Ok, but you can't live here forever." Hope said.

"I could ask Angie to stay in her house, she's kind of rich and she lives alone in a big house, so for me there's no problem, but what about hose 2?" Pat asked.

"But with you out, there's more room, could you do it?" Hope asked, very kindly.

"Ok, I'm going to pack, see you tomorrow." Pat said.

"Just kidding, it was a joke. In fact, since all of you are orphans, I'm going to adopt all of you." Hope said, giving a big smile to all of them, including Geo.

"Really? I'm happier than a baby with lots of candy. Wait, forget that." Pat said.

"Cool! I've always wanted a brother and now I have 3!" Geo said, happy.

"Message: from Mr. Shepar." Akito's Univ Cellf said.

"What is it?" Geo asked.

"He wants me to be at school at 5AM? What the hell?" Akito said, not believing the message.

"Does it say why?" Hope asked.

"Oh! With this motive is plausible." Akito said.

"Why?" All asked.

"He needs 2 people to search in the air conducts for some things that were causing noises and one of them must be me, because I'm used to tight spaces." Akito justified, demonstrating by showing his force coat.

At 5AM, at school:

"Good morning Mr. Shepar." Akito said.

"It's very early and you're still so energetic." Mr. Shepar said, surprised.

"So this is the other student to the job, hi Akito." Mary said, as she came out of the girls' bathroom.

"Hi Mary." Akito said, blushing a bit.

Half an hour after:

"This is the last air conduct to check." Akito said as they entered it, first Akito, and then Mary. They were going through the air conduct, the one over their room.

"Aaaahh! Spider!" Marie said, as she saw a spider behind her. She, exalted, jumped, I mean, crawled very fast, ending up over Akito. Akito could kill the spider with his foot, right on time. "Thanks, I was surprised and insects were never my favorite type of animals." Mary said, but when she realized, she blushed a lot. If you're asking why, it was because her butt was stuck to the air conduct because she was above Akito and they were both more than stuck.

"I think we won't move for a while." Akito said, looking at Mary.

"Ok, this is more than embarrassing."

"There's nothing embarrassed of… having big hips…" Akito said, trying to consulate her, blushing a lot.

"But we're stuck, we left our Cellfs at the entrance and the conducts are the only ones that are sound proof. We're going to be here forever or until this falls."

"If we fall, I promise you won't get hurt." Akito said.

"Well, since we're going to be here for some time, let's talk." Mary said. They talked for 1 hour (so it's another hour and a half to class start.)

"Mary, do you like somebody?" Akito asked.

"I'm interested in someone…" Mary said, as both blushed.

"Is it Shun?"

"No…"

"Can you tell me?"

"Guess!"

"Give me a hint."

"He's an angel…"

"Ok, so I'm going to guess…" Akito said, as he kissed her in the lips.

"You guessed right." She said as they kissed again, blushing and smiling.

Funny time:

"I thought that Akito was already here." Sonia said.

"Hey, is someone else hearing something breaking?" Jack said, as the group looked up and gave some steps back and saw both Akito and Marie falling down.

"Great entrance!" Pat said.

"Don't you think that the air conduct is a little weird to make out?" Angie asked.

**Was this good? Are you going to review this? Is the next fan fiction going to be epic? All the answers I think are yes, and…**

**Bye, remember, BEAST OUT!**


End file.
